Eternal Innocence
by TheOneWho'sNotUpdating
Summary: Our world collided, And she left a memory in my hear. A memory of her, A memory I’ll never forget SasoSaku R&R Thank you!


_**Eternal Innocence**_

Sasori was having another of his musing moods about art. Everyone had they own opinions about art and of course he had his own too… As much as he didn't like other opinions he wasn't a rash person he didn't do anything about it…

Sasosi being a puppeteer though that art was Eternal that it was supposed to last forever, never to fade… Beauty, grace, flexibility… Everything went to description of Eternal… And of course his art looked any different from normal puppets…Bet when fighting you can see why Sasori thinks it's beautiful…

His art wasn't normal. No the puppets where made from real people… Real like flesh, blood, organs and everything else in living person. As cruel and inhuman it sounded it didn't affect Sasori…

He wasn't an S-class criminal for nothing. He deserved his name even if it is inhuman. Scorpion of the Red Sand. He was worth it to the last bit… Akasuna no Sasori… Sasori of Akatsuki…

As much as he tries to make them Eternal…They are…But not alive. He wants something Eternal and living… Something who could be by his side forever, to be beautiful and not die…Just to be by there when you need it…

Sasori didn't felt how all of the musing led him to the forest…A beautiful forest at that… There where a lot of green trees and of course Cherry Blossom trees. As Beautiful as they are they are not Eternal. After the time they bloom there will be a time when they die…A tragic ending if you can say… A tragic one but beautiful…

Everything was quiet except from leaves blowing in the wind and soft sobbing…

'Sobbing?' Thought Sasori

'Who can be such a fool to cry in a middle of forest?' He thought a little peeved

The curiosity got a better of him…The puppeteer went to look what was there. He saw a girl, a little one not older than five years old with bright pink hair and a fragile body. Sasori couldn't see her face because the little girl was sobbing in her hands and her hair was blocking the view.

It was strange to see such a little girl in forest all alone crying and as much as he can see with bruises and scratches all over her body… He couldn't do anything his body worked on his own accord just like being controlled by strings and in a minute Sasori was standing in front of the crying pink haired girl…

"Why are you crying little girl" Asked Sasori bluntly

The little girl stopped sobbing for a while to rise her head to see who was talking to her…Pink haired girls eyes widened seeing that right in front of her was standing a beautiful boy… Looking from his features you couldn't say his true age but he look young, maybe in late teens…

When the girl lifted her head the first thing that cached Sasoris attention was her eyes. Big emerald eyes, most capturing eyes he has seen…

As much as puffy and red they where they still where beautiful…The puppeteer couldn't help but stare… So big, beautiful, full of life, emotions, so pure… So innocent…

Strange feelings started to flow true him but then there stayed just one: Anger. This emerald eyed girl was covered by blood and scratches and it looked like she was going to start crying again…

"Why are you crying" Sasori asked more louder this time

"S-om-e g-girls a-a-re always l-a-aughing at my-my for-rehe-ead and t-taunt-ting me ab-bout i-t-t" Sobbed out the girl

"What's your name girl" Sasori asked interested

The girl paused for a minute to think. Her parent always said not to talk to strangers that you can get in trouble, but this boy seems nice and is talking with her and she really wants to have to talk to someone to have a friend.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura sir" Came the quiet answer from the said girl

She stopped crying and started rubbing her eyes…Soon she had a small smile in her face. Something about this girl Sakura was interesting to him. She had something that attracted and captured his attention. Maybe it was because of her hair the unique color of pink just like cherry blossoms.

"Cherry Blossom, it fits you" muttered Puppeteer

Maybe it was her eyes. Those big emerald eyes that now what staring at him with all the emotions and innocent in them…

"So beautiful" muttered Sasori to himself but this time She didn't heard him

"Ano sir, what's your name" Asked quietly blushing Sakura

"Sasori little girl mine name is Sasori" And with that he was gone

Sakura was left alone in the forest not understanding what just happened. One minute she was talking with a boy and next he was gone… Sasori what a strange name a Scorpion…

"He doesn't look dangerous like a Scorpion he looks…nice" Thought little Sakura

And with thoughts of her new met boy she went home…The one of the things that plagued her mind was that the boy was wearing a strange cloak…Black with red clouds on it...What a strange boy…A first one who talked with me at that…

Sighting Sakura ran home to clean her wounds before her mom gets back and sees her like that…She would be in a lot of explaining…

Sasori was cursing himself in his head. How could he slip like that…How could he give a name to this girl… She could tell someone…

"No" Puppeteer said "She wouldn't, she even doesn't know what could she tell" He talked to himself

As much as he wanted to forget that he met this girl he couldn't. Those eyes, those eyes where hunting him…Those eyes of want to be acknowledged… So much like himself, so much a like but so different at the same time…

She was pure, innocent and her whole life is still in front of her. And he…He was cruel, heartless monster…No… A person who wants to be acknowledged … He saw so many things in her eyes, emotions and pain. Such a being like herself shouldn't be sad or in pain…She should be treated like a queen, a doll… Yes a porcelain doll…

Sasori smirked to himself… Yes a porcelain doll indeed… She even looked like one…Chuckling Sasori started to run…He had a present to make for The Porcelain Cherry Blossom…

The sun was high up and was starting to wake Sakura up from her peaceful slumber…As much as she liked sun but she liked sleep more… Groaning and whining she trove the covers of her in frustration…

All her pink hair was messy and her emerald eyes were still foggy from the sleep.. Stretching she stood up and started to walk to open up her curtains… When something couth her eyes…

There on her desk was a doll…A porcelain doll…A pretty one…One that reminded her of herself in a way, but much more beautiful.

The porcelains dolls hair was pink, with green eyes that shined glossily and with white kimono which was decorated in cherry blossoms…

"Beautiful" muttered pink haired girl touching the dolls smooth face

And there was a note detached to her kimono:

_**A girl was crying**_

_**And sky with her too**_

_**She was the Saint**_

_**And I was the Sinner**_

_**Our world collided**_

_**And she left a memory in my hear**_

_**A memory of her**_

_**A memory I'll never forget**_

_**Shy cried, **_

_**She smiled, **_

_**She talked with me**_

_**She made me believe I was something else**_

_**As much as I want to forget**_

_**She will stay there**_

_**In my cold heart**_

_**I'll keep her there all Eternity**_

_**Because Her hair are to rival the beauty of Cherry Blossoms**_

_**Because Her eyes are like emeralds**_

_**Because Her smile is that of a Goddess**_

_**Because She is the Child of Eternal Innocence**_

_**She is meant to live and be treated like a porcelain doll for whole eternity**_

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Even after these years Sakura has the porcelain doll sitting on her bed… A doll and words that gave her confidence in her self… Al those flattering words… She was glad who ever made it for her…

From that day she got that doll she became more determinate to do things to prove to everyone that she isn't ugly or weak…That she can take care of herself. That she is everything that poem said…

Now when she's fifteen an a student of 5th Hokage herself, known to have monstrous strength and a healing abilities rivaling her mentor the pink haired female smiled slightly and thanks to the wind to that someone for giving her the strength to be who she is today

If she could she would thank personally, but mystery will never be solved who left the beautiful doll for the more beautiful Sakura…

_**She became a true goddess **_

_**She became a true doll**_

_**A doll with a porcelain skin**_

_**A doll without strings the one to live eternity**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**_. Ok… This was a quick one-shot that just came to me –yay-_

_I don't own Naruto but I own the plot and the poems –yay…again-_

_Review pwleseeee me luv reviews…. Anyway I hope you enjoy_

_And gomen if you find any mistakes it was a quick one-shot -.-_


End file.
